


Harder You Get

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cum Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Roman discovers something about Finn that turns him on.





	Harder You Get

            Roman’s intent was innocent, well innocent enough for a wrestling match. He was using his strength as offense. Something about what his opponent said to him, hit him harder than he could ever hit them. The breathy _“fuck, Ro”_ probably shouldn’t have aroused him. He knew he shouldn’t have wanted more, but just to hear him say it in a different context, once would have been enough. He didn’t know enough about Finn to chase him down and ask him what he was doing after the show, he sure shouldn’t have went looking to see if Finn liked being dominated.

            Finn watched Roman walk passed him in the locker room. He was chit chatting with Dean, something that seemed to be a normal occurrence anymore. He worried Roman heard him, he worried he made him uncomfortable. He watched him digging in his bag. He felt Dean pat his thigh before he walked off. Finn gave Roman and awkward nod.

            Roman followed Dean to the door and locked it behind him. He needed to know the answer to his question. He looked down at Finn taking his kick pads off. He watched Finn’s head turn to look up at him. He looked beautiful in that position. Roman wasn’t entirely sure where this was coming from, but he was craving the idea of looking down into Finn’s teal eyes. He moved to be face to face with Finn. He took a breath to gather himself.

“I need to ask you something really personal.”

“Alright?” Finn looked up at him. Roman imagined this is what he’d look like if he were on his knees. “If it’s about my love life, it’s lacking, no I’m not dating her.”

“No, it was a little more personal.” Roman watched Finn’s face change.

“Oh. You locked the door, you heard me when I was in that rest hold?”

“I did.” Roman left out a breath and nodded. “I was wondering if that was something you were into?”

“I.” Finn exhaled sharply. “I normally have better self-control. It’s just been awhile.”

“No judgement. How long has it been?”

“Few weeks. He’s a wrestler too, it’s why we keep the relationship open when it comes to sex. He does what he needs to, and I do what I need to.”

“You down to show someone a little curious a good time?” Roman gave a questioning smirk. “I’ve never done this kind of thing with someone other than my wife. She always encourages me to explore, but don’t feel obligated.”

“I’m in room 606. I have everything we’ll need in my suitcase.”

            Time had passed and Roman arrived at the hotel with Dean and Seth. He parted ways with them, making some excuse to go in the opposite direction. He wasn’t sure why he was hiding. He went back to the elevator and took it to the 6th floor, hoping no one saw him as he went to the door. Finn answered in nothing but a white hotel towel. He could see he just finished showering. He slid his tongue over his lips, faking confidence. This was a man experienced with other men, what if Roman didn’t measure up? He felt Finn grab his waist band and pull him in the room.

            Finn started to unzip Roman’s jacket. He pushed it down not breaking eye contact. He started on Roman’s shirt.

“What do you want me to call you when you’re fucking me, Roman?”

“Roman. Call me, Roman. Do we need a safe word?”

“No. I’ll tell you if we need to stop.”

            Finn started working on his belt, when he pushed him against the wall. He wrapped his hand around Finn’s throat. He gave Finn a rough kiss. He felt Finn working on removing his jeans. He peeled his shirt off and worked the rest of the jeans down. Roman looked at Finn and then at his erection. It was a silent hint. He watched Finn drop down to his knees.

            He didn’t waste time teasing Roman. He looked up at him expecting him to be rougher. He pulled back and felt Roman push him back. He ran his cock across Finn’s lips for him to open his mouth. He pushed in slow and worked up a nice rhythm. He put his hands on the sides of Finn’s face. He felt Finn moan around his cock as he fucked his mouth.

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re fucking beautiful.”

            Finn drug his nails down Roman’s back eliciting a moan. Roman pulled out of his mouth. He debated his next move. He could have came all over Finn’s face or he could have held off. Roman licked his lips. He pulled Finn up so they were flush against each other’s chest.

“Go lay on the bed.” Roman stroked Finn’s cheek. “What are our cum rules?”

“We’ll see where it goes.” Finn pulled Roman along. He’d set up everything so that it was within arm’s reach.

            They exchanged another rough kiss. Roman trailed down Finn’s neck, nipping at it, trailing to his shoulder. He hoisted him onto the bed. There was something tender about what Roman was doing. He wanted to savor this moment. Finn was beautiful. He grabbed the black bottle of lube and applied some to Finn’s ass. He locked eyes with him before positioning himself to ease in. He heard Finn hiss adjusting to his size.

“You alright?”

“Fine.”

            Roman worked up a slow pace. His hand trailed up Finn’s body, feeling his toned muscles. He picked up his pace when he heard Finn moaning. Finn’s eyes had an intense look.

“Choke me, Roman.” He moved to expose his throat.

            Roman’s hand went to Finn’s throat while he slammed into him. Finn’s eyes closed with pleasure. Roman watched Finn’s back arch. He was grabbing at the sheets. He pulled out of Finn and roughly turned him so he was on his stomach and his ass was up. He heard Finn let out a laugh when he grabbed his hips and pulled him on his cock.

“Fuck me harder, Roman.”

“Fuck.”

            Roman groaned but complied. He hated that his mind thought of how much better than past loves Finn was. The way he pushed back into him to take in more of Roman. The sounds he made when he was getting fucked, Roman took a deep breath before slamming roughly into Finn. He knew Finn could feel him getting closer to orgasm by the way he was shaking on him. Roman pulled back. He watched Finn turn and slid to his knees. Roman stroked himself until he came in Finn’s open mouth.

“Let me see my cum in your mouth, baby boy.”

            Finn complied, letting Roman see his load. He was pleased with himself. He watched Finn swallow before throwing himself on the bed. He wanted to share a tender moment with Finn, but he didn’t want to make anything awkward.

“I don’t know if cuddling is okay?”

“If you want to stay we can cuddle all night or you can stay, and I’ll suck your cock and we fuck again. Whatever you want to do Ro.”

“We’ll see where this goes.”

            Roman used his strength to pull Finn top of him. He maneuvered them up the bed and he looked at Finn. He wondered what he was like riding a cock. There were all these thoughts he had, fantasies that he wanted to play out. He laid Finn on his chest.

“Maybe you can ride my dick a little later, choke me a little.” Roman smirked. “I don’t want to get to ahead of myself with my fantasies, but I’m not against being called sir or daddy.”

“mmm…Mr. Reigns is sexier.” Finn winked. “Rest up Mr. Reigns.”

 

 

           


End file.
